


fly high

by cryystal_m00n



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: ;), Airplane Sex, Airport date!!!!!!, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, hajoon just wants to have his pp touched but dojoon is too busy watching ghibli movies, lowkey tho sorry, slight daddy kink, slight pet play, thats it, thats the plot lmaoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: time passes differently when in an airport.





	fly high

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have no clue what this is, i just woke up and knew that i had to write this. it was supposed to be fluff but then it kinda turned into smut and its not even good porn so you'll have to deal with that  
enjoy my dudes, dudettes nd non-binary friends

hajoon  _ loves  _ the euphoria he gets after performing. the adrenaline that rushes through his veins, replacing blood with ecstasy. he lives for it, wishes he could do it daily. 

but like all good things in life, the flame burns out too quickly, so fast that hajoon has no idea how it felt to be so high on the screams of people until he does it again. 

he’s been bottling every little scream, every yell of his name or his bandmate’s, storing them away for when he will need them later on. it’s still not enough. after the frenzy passes, he’s brain dead. he can barely function with the help of woosung, jaehyeong  _ or _ dojoon, let alone on his own. 

the hardest part, in his opinion, are the flights from one side of the country to the other. hajoon wants to fight the organizers for not putting any thought in the city order. he dreads having just one day of free time in between each flight and concert. one day out of which a good portion of it is spent in sound check. there is no time to spend with dojoon and just  _ cuddle _ or cling to him. jaehyeong’s cuddles just aren’t as good. 

(he doesn’t even want to think about how horny he’s been lately and how there is no other option for him than to jerk off in the shower. hajoon misses dojoon’s touch more than he would’ve imagined.)

he doesn’t mean for him and dojoon to miss the flight. it just so happens that both of them get trapped in the same bathroom stall, only their phones, passports and credit cards with them. neither of them planned it. 

“what are we gonna do now?” dojoon questions, eyes stuck on the giant screen above them. it clearly says that their flight to houston is already in the air, woosung, jaehyeong and the rest of their staff flying high above them. 

“well… we could have a nice date, y’know?” hajoon is far too nervous for simply being alone with his boyfriend. it’s not the first time they’re stuck somewhere, just the two of them, while jaehyeong and woosung are somewhere else, high. 

“in this airport? like in this… building?” 

“i mean, if you want we can go back to the bathroom and finish what we’ve started. or you can go sleep on an uncomfortable chair. i know you’re really tired, joon.” 

dojoon seems to think it through for a while, and after that agonizing pause, dojoon takes a hold of his hand. “fuck it, let’s do it. you wanna go to the food court first, pup?” 

hajoon swears that he gets the same rush of ecstasy as when he’s on stage. but instead of fans screaming there is only hajoon’s thoughts going a hundred miles per hour; he can’t even hide the blush dusting his cheeks. 

he lets himself get dragged to the countless of overpriced restaurants, not minding one bit the way some people stare at them. adjusting the black mask covering half of his face, he snuggles closer to dojoon. 

“are we feeling burgers or tacos?” dojoon hums. “maybe fried chicken…” 

“can we… share a milkshake?” hajoon’s voice is barely above a whisper. he doesn’t want to admit it, but the idea of being affectionate with dojoon in public makes the butterflies in his stomach go  _ wild.  _

dojoon merely smiles at the younger and pulls him towards an in-n-out who’s seen better days. “strawberry?” 

hajoon nods. he watches dojoon closely as the brunet orders their milkshake, adding a big portion of fries too. hajoon blushes; of course he got him something to eat too. dojoon always worries too much about their appetite. 

“are you gonna do the thing where you eat the fries with the milkshake again?” hajoon says as he leads the elder to an empty table, nicely hidden behind a realistic-fake plant. 

“it’s good! not my fault your taste is shit!” he whines cutely, pouting at hajoon. “you should try it, pup.” 

“i will,  _ only  _ if you kiss me.” hajoon would’ve tried it even if dojoon didn’t kiss him. he’d do  _ anything  _ to make the elder smile, and the atrocity of fries dipped in milkshake fits the anything agenda. 

“i will do more than just kiss you, baby,” dojoon says, giving him a greasy wink. it’s  _ disgusting _ , but hajoon still laughs. 

he pulls his mask down, hooking it under his chin. “i’m waiting.” before he can demand his kisses, dojoon leans forward, almost spilling the milkshake all over the table and the younger’s pants, and pecks hajoon sweetly on the lips. 

it ends far too quickly for hajoon’s liking, but despite that, the electricity is already buzzing under his lips. they crave dojoon; his whole body does. 

“now be a good boy and eat, baby. and maybe if you’re nice and obedient i will give you something better.” with one last wink, dojoon begins to eat some of the fries, dipping  _ each  _ and  _ every  _ one into the overly sugary strawberry milkshake. 

he doesn’t speak much after that, partially because he wants to get whatever reward dojoon may give him and partially because he is sure that if he opened his mouth he would tell the elder that his abomination actually tastes pretty good. hajoon is too cautious to risk anything. 

time passes differently in an airport, hajoon soon comes to learn. there aren’t many things to do either, so after their far too expensive meal, they head to one of the couches, this one not in plain view either. hajoon cherishes their privacy. the brunet falls asleep, head in hajoon’s lap. he’s facing the younger’s stomach and not even ten minutes in, hajoon already feels drool on his crotch.

it’s more than two hours later when they get a call from jaehyeong, asking them why they missed the flight. he doesn’t sound too concerned about the whereabouts of the two. he sounds even  _ smug _ , if hajoon were to put an actual word on it. he can hear their manager screaming in the background, asking jaehyeong to give him the phone, but jae, their savior, their guardian angel, tells them there’s a flight in twenty minutes and that they should hurry. he hangs up after that, not waiting for any type of response from them. 

“well… i’ll get the tickets, you go buy us a giant toblerone?” dojoon asks, already standing up from where he was laying in the younger’s lap. 

“sounds like a plan, daddy-o.”

* * *

almost three hours to spend in a plane are somehow even more boring than four spent in the airport. there is nothing to do, the food is acceptable but his tummy aches too much from inhaling the toblerone to be able to eat anything the flight attendants offer him, there is nothing he actually wants to watch on the small tv and to top everything off, dojoon isn’t even paying attention to him! his whole attention is focused on the movie playing. hajoon  _ thinks _ is a ghibli movie, but he doesn’t care anymore to actually check. 

“joon,” he says, poking dojoon’s cheek. the elder hums, but there is no actual response from him. “ _ joon. _ ” hajoon tries again, poking and poking and  _ poking _ , but to no avail. it’s as if dojoon is ignoring him. (hajoon knows that’s not true, but he has every right to be dramatic about it.)

the blond leans in, close enough to dojoon’s ear so that only he can hear him. “daddy, i’m horny,” he whispers. hajoon makes sure to add a low moan  _ just _ in case dojoon doesn’t think much of his boldness.

“that’s great, pup.” dojoon doesn’t take his eyes off of the screen, only his hand moving to rest on top of hajoon’s thigh. “too bad we can’t do anything about your little problem. guess you’ll just have to suffer until we get to the hotel.”

he pouts at the elder’s nonchalant demeanour. hajoon didn’t get to cum in the airport bathroom and he will be damned if these three hours pass without him ending up with a dirty hand. 

standing up, he heads straight to the bathroom. he has no other choice than to take the matter into his own hands. literally. the flight attendant smiles at him, ready to ask if there is anything they can do to help. he closes the door, not caring if he seems rude or not. 

he all but falls on the toilet closed lid. he’s not even horny anymore! it passed just like that,  _ poof _ , because dojoon didn’t give him the attention he needed. might as well just pretend he had a happy time in this uncomfortably small toilet. 

he waits, eyes scanning every centimeter of the room. it’s as basic as any toilet bathroom goes and he is sure that if his plan  _ did _ work and dojoon  _ did  _ agree to help him, they could’ve barely fit inside. maybe it’s for the better that the elder chose his movie. 

he runs his hands through his hair a few times before realizing that there is  _ no need _ to do it. even if he would’ve busted a nut, he doesn’t like pulling on his own hair. that’s why he has dojoon, after all. 

his hand hovers over the doorknob. with a sigh, he twists it open, but just as he does it, the door pushes open and in walks dojoon. he’s wearing an easy going smile as he talks to the same flight attendant who wanted to help hajoon. “yes, don’t worry. he’s just a bit sick, but i’ll make sure when he comes back he’s as good as new!”

the elder closes the door behind him. the room is  _ so _ small that with the way hajoon is standing their chests are brushing. hajoon’s face goes red when he feels dojoon’s hard dick rubbing against his. it’s  _ pathetic _ how just with that simple touch, hajoon turns into putty, his whole body leaning on dojoon. 

“i thought you were horny, baby. you don’t seem to be. you’re pretty soft, love.” 

hajoon mewls, biting on his bottom lip to keep quiet. he’s not  _ soft _ ; not anymore. the moment dojoon walked in, that changed. “ _ please _ ,” he had no idea what he’s begging for, but it seems appropriate. dojoon likes seeing him beg. 

“please what, baby? you have to use your words, you know?” dojoon’s voice is low, hushed. it sends shivers down hajoon’s spine, and without much thought, the younger begins grinding down on dojoon’s thigh. 

dojoon doesn’t stop him, or ask if he’d given him permission to do so. he lets him do as he pleases, only resting his hands on hajoon’s hips to guide him better. “my cute puppy. are you in heat, baby? is that why you’re humping my leg like that?” hajoon sobs in response. “i know, baby boy. you want me to fuck you, but we can’t do it here.”

it’s dirty, and under any other circumstances, hajoon would find it disgusting how his jeans and underwear cling to his cock. but right now, head clouded with the desire for a release and with the scent of his boyfriend, hajoon thinks it’s enticing, the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him.

“you have to hurry, pup. i know you like people to see you, but the ones who may come in aren’t hyeongie or woo.” as he speaks, dojoon pushes his leg down, making hajoon  _ gasp _ . he has to bite down on the brunet’s shoulder, as he cums in his pants. even with just dojoon’s leg as the form of friction he’s allowed to have, he still manages to finish in record time. his tensed body finally goes limp after his post orgasm daze passes. still not fully back, he clings to dojoon as the elder rubs his back gently.

“you did well, love. i’m so proud of you, you’re perfect,” dojoon whispers. “my good boy. let’s get you cleaned up and back to your seat.”

hajoon looks up at him through his lashes, a pout already on his lips. “but what about you?”

“don’t worry about me, baby. you’re more important here.”

“b-but… but you’re important too. i want you to feel good and not be uncomfortable! it would be the second time you get blue balls today!”

“puppy, we can continue at the hotel, ok?”

the brunet is fast but thorough when cleaning him, being extra careful with the oversensitive member. they’re both well aware of the time limit they have. he leads hajoon back to their seat with a gentle hand on his back. 

hajoon falls asleep, his head resting on the elder’s shoulder. he has no memory of what happens from the time his eyes close to when they arrive at the hotel. he’s only aware of the smirk jaehyeong gives him when their eyes meet during sound check that night and that woosung has to tap his wrist twice to get the youngest to stop making suggestive faces at hajoon. 

soon enough, the rapture is back, screams fill the venue, people sing their songs louder than they do it and it’s sheer heaven, hajoon’s own garden of eden. it’s even better when he gets to be up here, enjoying these moments with his friends. his worries fade away, bit by bit, until once again, he’s only filled with adrenaline and true, sterling delight. 

(hajoon does get to make dojoon cum that night. he had to beg jaehyeong to switch rooms, but after an agreement to let him and woosung join the two next time, hajoon gets to enjoy the feeling of the elder being at this mercy for the whole night.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
